When Pigs Fly...
by Sunnystar-12
Summary: This is a short story that start off in Lily and James' 7th year. Sirius makes a bet with James about pigs. James looses and has to kiss Lily in front of the entire school. Short and sweet. Please read :) Thanks!


*1 When Pigs Fly.  
  
"OK , just sing here on the dotted line." Sirius told his friend.  
  
"Fine!" James said. Sirius handed him a piece of paper.  
  
I, James Potter , promise that if pigs fly while I am still attending Hogwarts, I will kiss Lily Evans in front of everyone during breakfast in The Great Hall. Sirius Black will time us and we must remain lip-locked for 5 minutes straight. I will also pay Sirius 10 galleons. If pigs don't fly, then Siirus will pay James ten galleons.  
  
Signed,  
  
"There, happy?" James asked after signing the piece of parchment.  
  
"Yup!" Sirius replied enthustacially.  
  
"I'm so happy pigs will never fly!" James said.  
  
"That's what you think." Sirius replied with a smirk. Lily, James, and Sirius had been at hogwarts for about a month now. Sirius came from a pure wizarding family, while James was half and half and Lily was muggle born. He knew that they would be able to make things fly with their magical abilities some day. James and Lily were having another heated argument about who hated who more when Sirius stepped in. He had told teased them and said the two of them fought like a married couple with kids. Lily had replied saying she would never kiss James Potter, not to mention have kids with him. James felt the same way and said the only way he would ever kiss Lily Evans is the day he saw pigs fly. Sirius held him to his word.  
  
"I will never kiss Lily Evans." James said.  
  
"Think what you want!" Sirius replied. "I've got a feeling I'll be ten galleons richer by the time we leave school."  
  
*The Night Before Graduation.  
  
"Can you guys believe we're leaving Hogwarts in less than a week?" Lily asked her friends.  
  
"That's the bad part. The good part is I'll never be forced to see you again!" James replied. Lily and James still constantly fought with each other. "Hey Sirius, do you have ten galleons?"  
  
"Yup! Why do you ask?"  
  
"Remember that bet we made in our first year? I think you're about to owe me some money." James replied.  
  
"What bet?" Lily asked.  
  
"You don't want to know Lilz." Sirius had completely forgotten about the bet he had made with his best friend so long ago. Where was he going to find a pig before tomorrow?? Sirius had an idea.  
  
"Don't get too cocky James. If it happens before tonight.."  
  
"It's not gonna happen. I'm going be 10 galleons richer tomorrow!" James said happily. Lily was still clueless as to what the bet was about.  
  
"You guys! What bet are you talking about?" She asked.  
  
"You'll find out after breakfast tomorrow Lily, don't worry." Sirius said evilly.  
  
"Or not." James replied.  
  
"That's what you think." Sirius said playfully. "I've got to go see Hagrid for awhile, see you guys later!" Sirius left the common room.  
  
"What was that all about James?"  
  
"Don't want to know." He replied.  
  
"Please?" She begged.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I want you too!" Lily replied.  
  
"Well, I don't want to tell you." They went on like this for awhile until Sirius returned.  
  
"What they heck are those?" Lily asked. Sirius looked at the animal at his side.  
  
"These are Norweigan Warthogs." Sirius replied.  
  
"Those aren't pigs!" James declared.  
  
"Yes they are."  
  
"Prove it!" James challenged.  
  
"I will." He replied. "Let's ask a neutral party if a warthog is a pig. Lily?"  
  
"Warthogs are pigs." She said. "Now why does that matter?"  
  
"No, Lily! I really wish you hadn't said that." James said. Sirius was smiling.  
  
"Someone owes me some money."  
  
"It hasn't happened yet!" James said hopefully. Sirius took his wand out and levitated the pig in the air.  
  
"No!:" James cradled his head in his hands.  
  
"Ok, you guys are freaking me out here. I knew you were weird, but why is James so disturbed over flyping pigs?"  
  
"You'll see Lily, you'll see." Sirius replied. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go give this thing back to Hagrid.  
  
"I'm going up to bed. Maybe I'll never wake up." James said.  
  
"Whatever." Lily replied. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
*2 The Next Day at Breakfast.  
  
"Oh Jamsie boy!"  
  
"What do you want Sirius?"  
  
"I brought my stop-watch! I'm ready when you are!"  
  
"You're actually going to make me do this?" James replied. Sirius nodded. "Even though you know how much I don't want to?"  
  
"Yup! A promise is a promise. Besides, you know deep down inside you've always liked Lily."  
  
"Do not!" James replied defensively. Little did Sirius know, he was exactly right. James had always shown his feelings for Lily by pretending to hate her.  
  
"Don't you want to know why all the other guys always rave about her kisses?" Sirius made kissie noises. "Not get going before everyone leaves!"  
  
"I'll never forgive you for this!"  
  
"You will on your wedding day!" Sirius said to James. James shot him an evil glare. "Now get to it before I have to do something horrible!"  
  
"Something horrible sounds better than this. Like what?"  
  
"Don't you remember last time?" James remembered very well the last time Sirius did something horrible. Sirius put James' name on every pair of boxers he owned, and then placed them in every girls bathroom there was. For days, girls that had seen his boxers in the bathroom thought James had been fooling around with someone. Eventually, Sirius told everyone he had placed the boxers all over. It was an embaressing experience for James.  
  
"How could I forget?"  
  
"Are you going to do it then?"  
  
"I guess." James slowly got up from the table and started walking towards Lily.  
  
"Hey Lily, can I talk to you for a second?" James asked, luring her up from her chair and standing in front of him. James saw Sirius behind Lily pointing to his watch smiling.  
  
"What did you want to talk about James?" Lily asked sweetly.  
  
"This." James pulled Lily into a deep embrace and kissed her passionately. At first, Lily tried to pull away. That just caused James to pull her closer.  
  
"Four minutes to go!" James heard Sirius say. He was beginning to get into the kiss a little more, so was Lily. James had always had a crush on Lily. He thought it was impossible for his feelings to be returned, so he just pushed it to the back of his heart. His true feelings were pouring into the kiss now. Lily returned them passionately.  
  
"Three minutes!" Sirius yelled. Lily and James could feel everyone's eyes in the Great Hall on them. Lily was wondering how much trouble she was going to get in for showing public displays of affection, but all was soon forgotten after James deepened the kiss. Lily was falling hard for James Potter. She knew she liked him since their first year. Every girl did though, Lily thought she didn't stand a chance.  
  
"Two minutes!" James was beginning to wish that those two minutes could go on forever. He had kissed lots of girls, but it felt right with Lily. Someday he was going to have to thank Sirius for making him do this. James was aching for more of Lily. He decided to explore, if she would allow it that is. James gently started pushing his tonuge into Lily's mouth. At first, she hesitated to let him enter, but gave in anyway.  
  
"One minute!" James started worrying about what everyone would think when he released Lily. He never wanted to let go of her again. What would they think if he kept kissing her after the five minutes were up? What would Lily think?  
  
"Fourty-five seconds!" For once Lily was glad James and Sirius had made some bet. She would have to thank Sirius for this someday. Why couldn't this just go on for a few more minutes?"  
  
"Ten seconds!" Lily and James were going to make their last ten seconds worth while. They could her catcalls coming from different directions in the Great Hall. They began counting down the remainign seconds.  
  
"5...4...3...2...1!" James stopped kissing Lily. Her face was flushed and she smiled at James. He smiled back. Sirius was grinning wickedly behind Lily at James. James still hadn't released Lily. She pulled him close to her and whispered in his ear "Meet me in the common room, ten o'clock sharp." James ear tingled feeling her breath in his ear. She pulled out of his arms and left the Great Hall, James' eyes following her every step of the way.  
  
"Have fun old pal?" Sirius put a friendly hand on his friends shoulder.  
  
"Time of my life."  
  
*3 Two Years Later.  
  
"I've known Lily and James since we were in our first year. I knew this day would come." Sirius began his best man speech. "They pretended to hate each other, but they couldn't fool me. They are very good actors too." A few people in the crown laughed. "James and Lily were meant to be together. I'm sure that they will make a wonderful husband and wife with many heated arguemnets." People that knew James and Lily from school laughed, remembering the fights Lily and James used to have. "I'm sure they'll have fun making up though. Did you know that Lily once told me she would never ever kiss James Potter, much less have kids with him? Recently, they named me their Godfather of their future baby." Lily blushed, looking down at here stomach. "I guess I don't have to much else to say, except for good luck Lily and James." The crowd applauded. "I believe James and Lily have something to say."  
  
"We do." Lily said, grabbing a hold of James' hand.  
  
"First off, I want to thank everyone for coming here today. It's great to see everyone again." James said. "I'm sure you are all hungry, so I'm going to make this short. I believe I owe Sirius an apology. I told him in at the end of our 7th year I would never forgive him for making me kiss Lily. Lily and I may have never gotten together if it wasn't for him. "  
  
"Thank you Sirius!" Lily said.  
  
"You're welcome guys. Someone still owes me ten galleons."  
  
  
  
3.1 


End file.
